rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond the Darkness
Beyond the Darkness (闇の彼方へ, Yami no Kanata e) is the twenty-second track of Rewrite Original Soundtrack. The song was written by Yuuichirou Tsukagoshi and performed by Runa Mizutani, the duo collectively named NanosizeMir. This is used as the ending theme for the Kotori, Chihaya and Lucia routes in the visual novel. It is also used as the ending theme for the concluding episode of Rewrite Anime's first season. Lyrics Japanese= 三日月の灯火も、瞬く星も、町の明かりも消えていった 闇に包まれても、 見えなくなっても傍にいるよ 終わりゆく時代にも 確かに芽吹く命があるの、ほら 瞳を閉じたなら、今はその鼓動が優しい 濡れた頬を撫でる風に揺れる草の様に 君とふたり寄り添い、見届けてゆけたらいいね 暗闇に隠れても、花の香りも、虫の羽音もそこにあるの 判り合えたのなら、感じ取れたら手を繋ごう ゆっくりと歩めば、君の歩幅は心地の良いリズム 手のひら越しに伝う温度さえ揃った気がした 過ぎゆく景色の果て、向かう先に何も無いとしても 君がいるならそれだけでいいと思える 懐かしいあの丘も、遮る森も、 荒れた岩場も超えてゆこう 迷うことなくただふたりの道を進んでゆこう 三日月の灯火も、瞬く星も、町の明かりも消えていった 闇に包まれても、見えなくなっても傍にいるよ 暗闇に隠れても、花の香りも、虫の羽音もそこにあるの 判り合えたのなら、感じ取れたら手を繋ごう |-| Romaji= Mikazuki no tomoshibi mo, matataku hoshi mo, machi no akari mo kieteitta Yami ni tsutsumaretemo, mienakunattemo soba ni iru yo Owariyuku jidai ni mo tashika ni mebuku inochi ga aru no, hora Hitomi wo tojita nara, ima wa sono kodou ga yasashii Nureta hoho wo naderu kaze ni yureru kusa no you ni Kimi to futari yorisoi, mitodoketeyuketara ii ne Kurayami ni kakuretemo, hana no kaori mo, mushi no haoto mo soko ni aru no Wakariaeta no nara, kanjitoretara te wo tsunagou Yukkuri to ayumeba, kimi no hohaba wa kokochi no ii rizumu Te no hira-goshi ni tsutau ondo sae sorotta ki ga shita Sugiyuku keshite no hate, mukau saki ni nanimo nai toshitemo Kimi ga iru nara sore dake de ii to omoeru Natsukashii ano oka mo, saegiru mori mo, areta iwaba mo koeteyukou Mayou koto naku tada futari no michi wo susundeyukou Mikazuki no tomoshibi mo, matataku hoshi mo, machi no akari mo kieteitta Yami ni tsutsumaretemo, mienakunattemo soba ni iru yo Kurayami ni kakuretemo, hana no kaori mo, mushi no haoto mo soko ni aru no Wakariaeta no nara, kanjitoretara te wo tsunagou |-| English= (translated by Ixrec from Amaterasu Translations) The crescent lamplight, the twinkling stars, the lights of the city all disappear. I'll stay by your side, even if the darkness covers everything. There are budding lives even in a dying age. Look. If you close your eyes, you'll notice that our heartbeat is gentle now. Just as the breeze caressing my wet cheeks makes waves in grass, I'd like to hold you close and watch how it all ends. Even if I hide in the darkness, the smell of flowers and sounds of insects will still be there. If we understood each other, if we felt each other, then let's hold hands. As we walk slowly, your strides form a comforting rhythm. I feel like even the warmth in our hands is equal now. Even if there's nothing to find where we're heading, As long as you're here, I'm fine with that. Let's pass by that familiar hill, the thick forest, and those rocky plains. Let's keep heading down this path without hesitation. The crescent lamplight, the twinkling stars, the lights of the city all disappear. I'll stay by your side, even if the darkness covers everything. Even if I hide in the darkness, the smell of flowers and sounds of insects will still be there. If we understood each other, if we felt each other, then let's hold hands. Trivia * Mintjam also did a cover for this song and Philosophyz. Videos Category:Rewrite Original Soundtrack Songs Category:Songs